


The breaker of chains and the huntsman

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany and Sam talk, F/M, Gen, Gilly talks about her journey with Sam, little Sam enchants Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Daenerys hears the sound of little Sam's laughter and ends up having a conversation with his parents.





	The breaker of chains and the huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Another meeting I'm looking forward to!
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

 

Daenerys walked towards the exterior of the fortress when the sound of a child's laughter echoed through the corridors of the fortress and made her stray from her path. With Ghost at her side, she walked toward the sound and quickly found its source. Sitting on the floor was a blond-haired little boy who chuckled as he watched a girl with honey-colored hair, who should be his mother, pantomiming with dolls made of cloth and straw.

 

"Around our shelter there were hundreds of crows croaking and that's when we saw the cold creature coming toward us with its cold blue eyes, ready to take you out of my arms and take you away from us." said the girl "And then your father stuffed a dagger made of dragonglass into the back of the creature that screamed and exploded into a thousand frozen pieces." she made the sound of something exploding and the little boy laughed even louder, delighted. "Then we fled through the forest in the middle of the night and walked and walked, and finally we reached the huge Wall made of ice and crossed the secret gate that brought us south and then..." she stopped when she realized she was being observed by someone.

 

"Please don’t stop because of me." Dany asked with a smile.

 

The girl stood up and bowed. "Can I help you with anything, Your Grace?"

 

"No, thank you. I'm sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt. I was on my way to the courtyard when I heard his laugh and I couldn’t resist coming here."

 

The girl took the child in her arms and the little boy looked at Daenerys and smiled "This is my son, little Sam, Your Grace." she said, "I call him that because his father's name is also Sam. Samwell, actually. And I'm Gilly, like the flower."

 

Daenerys smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." she said, running her hand over the boy's cheek that gave her a huge smile back and practically threw himself into her arms. Dany laughed in surprise and took him in her arms and he grabbed and curiously examined the three dragon heads in the chain she wore.

 

"I'm sorry, Your Grace." Gilly said and walked over to take him back. "Little Sam is like this with everyone."

 

"It's all right." she said and turned her attention to the boy. "You're a smart little boy, aren’t you?" and then back to his mother "Gilly, may I ask what story you were telling him?"

 

Gilly looked at the toys on the floor. "It was the story of how we were both saved by the bravest, gentlest man I've ever known, Your Grace."

 

"His father?" Dany asked curiously.

 

"The man who chose to be his father, actually." Gilly explained "There was little time for the baby to be born when Sam, Jon, and some of the Night’s Watch men came to us beyond the Wall. I already knew that the baby would be a boy and also knew the destiny that awaited him as soon as he was born. His real father, who was also my father, was going to give him as an offering to the cold gods and I couldn’t let my baby have this fate. So I asked Sam and Jon for help, but they couldn’t help me because they were looking for the Wildlings’ camp and didn’t know when they would be back to Castle Black. When the creatures attacked the men of the Night’s Watch, they came back to our keep and then Sam helped me and my baby escape. But one of the creatures came after us to take away my baby, so Sam killed it, took us to the Wall and kept us safe. And we've been together as a family ever since."

 

Dany put her hand on her arm. "Your story is impressive and you are an extraordinary and brave woman, Gilly."

 

Gilly smiled. "Thank you, Your Grace. I..."

 

"Ah, Gilly, there you are." said Sam, interrupting her. He stood like a statue when he saw Dany and it took him a few seconds to recover. "Oh, Your Grace." he bowed.

 

Dany smiled. "Gilly was telling me your story. You were very brave in killing the creature to save the baby."

 

Sam's face flushed. "The only thing I could think of at that moment was that I couldn’t _allow_ any harm to happen to him." Sam looked at the child in Dany's arms and then at Gilly. "Or her."

 

Little Sam pointed where Ghost had lain down and Dany set him down. The boy walked over to the direwolf and Ghost greeted him with a lick in the face, making the little boy laugh.

 

Dany turned to face Sam. "Jon told me that Randyl Tarly was your father."

 

Sam nodded, his eyes averting her gaze. "Yes, he was, Your Grace."

 

"He betrayed one of my allies and it was thanks to his betrayal that Lady Olenna Tyrell was murdered and High Garden was looted, as were all the farms in the Reach. He had sworn loyalty to house Tyrell, but chose to join Cersei Lannister instead to be faithful to his oath. Even so, I offered him to continue with his titles and lands if he bent his knee, but your father preferred death to join a _foreign woman_ and her army of _eunuchs_ and _savages_. I wanted to save your brother's life, but unfortunately he chose to share your father's fate, even with your father asking him to bend his knee."

 

Sam stared at his hands before saying, "It wasn’t easy to hear about their deaths, Your Grace." He took a deep breath, took courage and looked her in the eyes. "My father was a very _proud_ and _prejudiced_ man and..." Sam's body shuddered slightly and he closed his eyes briefly before he could speak again "Unfortunately, my brother was much like my father in more ways than I would like. My father... my father was..." Sam looked at the child who was playing with the direwolf, trying to calm himself.

 

"Randyl Tarly was a _monster_ , Your Grace!" Gilly interjected   "He was a terrible person and a worse father. And from what I witnessed, Dickon was becoming as cruel as he was." Sam looked at her with both grateful and surprised eyes. "I know they were your family, Sam, but they were both _cruel_ people who treated you like an inferior being, who humiliated you just because you weren’t like them. He humbled me and our son for being wildlings, for we weren’t born in the Seven Kingdoms, and he told you horrible things and threw you out of your own home as if you weren’t blood of his blood but his enemy." Gilly looked at Daenerys and there was a mixture of savagery and gratitude in her eyes. "They both thought they could treat good people as they intended and that nothing would happen to them, that they would never be punished. I think they had the fate they _deserved_ , Your Grace, and I'm glad that _justice_ has finally been done, justice for Sam and for everyone whom his father did wrong."

 

There were a few seconds of silence "You're right, Gilly." said Sam, giving the girl a slight smile "The two had the fate that they earned and deserved. I'm just sad for my mother."

 

"Do you still have a mother?" Daenerys asked in surprise.

 

Sam gave her a lively smile. "Yes, Your Grace. She and my sister Talla are in Horn Hill. I even wrote to them about what was going on here in the North and Jon allowed me to send some dragonglass over there, so the people there could defend themselves if..." he hesitated and she nodded. This was one of the fears that haunted her heart, the fear that they wouldn’t be able to stop the dead in Winterfell and they would reach other places in the Seven Kingdoms where people had no idea how to defend themselves.

 

"You did good, Sam" Dany said, and then she realized something. "So if you only have one sister, doesn’t that make you the heir of house Tarly?"

 

"Well, I was the heir until I was sent to the Wall, Your Grace. When I made my Night’s Watch vows, I gave up my rights as heir of house Tarly. That's why my father sent me there. He made me renounce my title, my inheritance, to whatever right I had as his firstborn so that Dickon would be his heir."

 

"And why would you give up your rights as his heir?"

 

"Because my father... my father _threatened to kill_ me if I didn’t join the Night’s Watch."

 

Dany watched him with horror in her eyes, remembering how her own brother, her only family, used to threaten her with beatings and worse things if she didn’t do what he wanted. "Did he threaten to _kill_ you?"

 

Sam nodded. "My father wanted an heir who was like him and I am completely different, I inherited my mother's temper and he hated me for it."

 

Daenerys stared at him for a few seconds, understanding now Gilly's satisfaction to learn of the death of the two men and desiring herself to have him executed in a way that made him suffer for a long time.

 

"I _said_ he was a bad person." Gilly said "It's a good thing our son will not have to live with either of them."

 

"Gilly, you and little Sam shouldn’t be on the way to Bear Island along with the others who will not fight?" Dany asked.

 

They exchanged a look. "Bad things have happened every time we try to stay away from each other, Your Grace." she explained "So we promise that the place of one is next to the other." She took his hand and laid her head affectionately on his arm. "No matter the size of the danger, we'll always be together."

 

Sam smiled, satisfied and laid his head on hers. "When I joined the Night's Watch I made an oath to protect the realm of men against these creatures and that's what I'm going to do. And right now, Jon needs me. I may not be the best fighter in the world, but I can be useful in many other ways."

 

She smiled. "Jon is very lucky to have a friend as loyal as you, Sam."

 

"Thank you, Your Grace. Jon isn’t _just_ my best friend. He is my _brother_. He protected me and helped me when I was forced by my father to join the Night’s Watch. I was alone, lost and scared and he stood beside me and protected me and took care of me. For some time, I only had him and Ghost as friends, but he helped me open up to our other brothers and, with time, we became a great family. He always believed that I could overcome my fears, and become someone better, and I will never be able to repay all the good that he has done to me. Even putting my family at risk, I couldn’t stay away from this fight. When the dead come, I'll stand by Jon's side and fight until my last breath to protect those I love."

 

Sam's words touched her and she felt her eyes filling with tears. Daenerys took a deep breath and smiled "We'll do it together, Sam. And _together_ we will defeat the Night King and his army." He nodded. "I need to go." she said. "It was nice talking to you two and meeting little Sam."

 

The boy was now asleep against Ghost's body and the direwolf was staring intently at the three of them. Gilly took the boy in her arms carefully so as not to wake him. "You two have a beautiful family." She said, making one last caress on the cheek of the sleeping child.

 

"Thank you, Your Grace." Sam said. They both bowed and smiled.

 

As Daenerys stepped away with Ghost at her side, she couldn’t help but wonder how Jon was lucky to have a friend as faithful and loyal as Samwell Tarly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see Gilly telling Daenerys that she gave Randyl exactly what he deserved.
> 
> The huntsman is the Coat of arms of house Tarly.
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
